Virtue and Vice
by bubblegum-buddy
Summary: He believed himself to be above evil impulses. He was wrong. Sin came with the name Neophyte Redglare. His disciple was understanding. Perhaps too understanding. :Redglare/Sufferer/Disciple:


Ever since he was a wriggler, he had been warned against temptation. "Never act on evil impulse," the Dolorosa told him, at the age when he used the strange word "Mother" to address her. How unfortunate it was that she had never explained to him what an evil impulse felt like. He liked to consider himself higher than that. He believed that he was above sin, that he was far too intelligent and too staunch in his beliefs to be seduced by sin's beckoning, feminine hand.

He was wrong.

Sin came dressed as a legislacerator, and with the name Neophyte Redglare. She was all delicious curves and sultry words. Her evident desire for him, which he had been able to ignore on their first few meetings, began to be mirrored into desire for her. He allowed his eyes to linger too long at the curve of her waist, for his voice to fail him when he attempted to speak to her.

His disciple had noticed, and at first she had been cautious. Then, when he could feel his obsession with Redglare growing to a degree that may interfere with his love for his disciple, he confessed it to her. Shame was written all over his face, and the disappointment in himself was clear in the way he stood, his shoulders slouched in defeat. His disciple, however, was understanding.

Perhaps too understanding.

It became evident to him, upon their tenth meeting with Redglare, that his disciple held the same kind of obsession with the woman that he did. They spoke about it in private, and it was the disciple who planted The Idea in his mind. It was lewd and shocking, and he could not believe it had come out of her mouth.

Yet, he liked it. And so the two agreed that on their next meeting with Redglare, they would act on The Idea.

And that was how they ended up the way they were now. Naked, in the wild open, acting on their sinful lust.

The Signless knelt at Redglare's feet, like some crazed animal, and he took her toned thighs in his hands. He pulled her legs apart, earning him a satisfied noise from the legislacerator. Grinning, he let his face fall between her legs, examining her wet womanhood. She was an unshaven creature, and he gave a beastlike growl as he let his deep scarlet tongue escape from behind his lips. Meanwhile, his disciple was busy lying beneath Redglare, working her soft breasts in her hands and placing kisses all across her shoulder blades.

The Sufferer dragged his tongue teasingly along the lips of Redglare's wet organ. His disciple bit down into her soft gray flesh. Redglare arched her back and moaned, begging for more. He happily obliged, and slipped his tongue between her folds. He relished in the taste, and lapped it up greedily. The Disciple reached one hand down towards Redglare's seedflap, teasing the outer lips with her exceptionally long claws, while her other hand tended to one of Redglare's small breasts. The Disciple tended to the pale blue-gray bud with gentleness – as was to be expected of her. His disciple did not have a cruel bone in her body, and that was what opened his heart to her.

To reward his disciple, the Sufferer pulled away from Redglare's seedflap and teased the huntress's with a quick lick. Redglare, however, did not take kindly to the sudden lack of attention to her body, and roughly grabbed the back of the Sufferer's head. She pulled on his greasy black tresses and roughly shoved his face between her thighs.

"So demanding," the Sufferer mused, his chin coated with her fluids.

"Sh-shut up and- ah! – do your job," the legislacerator panted, moaning in ecstasy as the Disciple brought both hands down to Redglare's seedflap, prying her lips open with her claws. Redglare, still holding onto the Sufferer, put her other hand between the Disciple's legs, teasing the sensitive nub that lay just above her entrance. The Disciple mewled in ecstasy, arching her back and pressing her breasts into Redglare's shoulder blades.

The Sufferer snickered at this display. "How sinful, my disciple," he said, in a low, husky voice. He then flicked his eyes up at Redglare. "You evil succubus, have you been placed here to test our strength?"

"Shut- up!" growled Redglare, pressing his face directly onto her hot, dripping organ.

_Very well,_ thought the Signless, and he flicked his tongue just outside her heat. The sensations of both Redglare's most private flesh and his disciple's long, hard claws against his tongue sent a shiver down his spine. Gripping Redglare's thighs hard enough to leave bruises, he thrust his tongue inside her. She was hot and sticky, and the taste of her – bitter and sweet all at once – was enough to drive him mad. In and out went his tongue, scarlet against a deep teal color. He felt his disciple pull her fingers away from the lips of Redglare's vagina, allowing them to close slightly around his tongue. He could feel the legislacerator's quickened pulse on his tongue, and he was not in the state of mind to hold back a prideful smirk.

"You're – good – ah! – Signless," grunted Redglare, taking in deep breaths between each word. "But – _oh, yes!_ – can you – unf! – handle – nrgh! – this?" Suddenly, Redglare turned her head and began to engage in a passionate kiss with his disciple. The huntress squeaked in surprise, but quickly returned it. Redglare moved her fingers down to the greenblood's seedflap, letting her index finger trace tiny circle patterns just at the opening of her entrance. The Disciple squealed, and her legs spasmed from the contact.

"You mean to tell me," breathed Redglare, "that you're a virgin, greenblood?"

"A-ah, y-y-yes," she stammered, delirious with newfound pleasure. Despite that she and the Sufferer were in such a profound, quadrantless relationship, the two had never engaged in any sort of sexual activity before this.

Redglare smirked, her pointy fangs glistening behind black lips. "Then this will be fun." Without further warning, the legislacerator slipped two of her fingers inside the Disciple's slit. The huntress squealed in a mixture of pain and nervousness, and she brought the Sufferer closer to her by snaking an ankle around his arm.

Meanwhile, the Sufferer continued to pleasure the legislacerator with his tongue. His thrusts became quicker, and he moved one of his hands from her thigh to the small bud just above her lips, pressing on it ever so slightly. Redglare bucked her hips into him, and he gripped even tighter on her other thigh in a vain attempt to stop her. His whole face was covered in her natural lubricant, but he continued to lick and suck at her genitals. He felt and heard her breathing become desperate and heavy, and beneath his chin he could feel her hand anxiously working at his disciple's nook, eliciting loud, wordless moans from the huntress.

Once the Signless felt that Redglare was nearing her climax, he sneakily pulled his tongue right out of her and moved his lips to her clitoris. He sucked on the tiny bud as hard as he could, and Redglare screamed. She bucked her hips wildly at him as her teal genetic material pooled right out of her, staining the grass below the trio. The male troll grinned lewdly and began to lap at the liquidy substance like a dog, not even caring that she continued to buck as she rode out her orgasm.

Redglare's fingers kept working at the Disciple's seedflap, and due to her inexperience, she came quickly. One swift push to her clitoris induced by Redglare's orgasm was all it took to send her over the edge. Her olive green genetic material spilled out and mixed with the legislacerator's, and she became limp and shaky.

The Sufferer grinned, looking at the two exhausted women. "Now, ladies, did you have fun?" he asked, wiping Redglare's material off of his face with a gloved hand.

Redglare was the first to answer. "Mmm…yes…You're good, Signless," she conceded. She quickly put her red glasses back on and got to her knees. "But, you know, it would be so _unjust_ of me to leave you without any fun, now wouldn't it?"

The Sufferer grinned. "Very well then, Neophyte Redglare. Do your civic duty."

A mischievous smirk came across the tealblood's face, and she peeled her sweaty skin off of the still-panting Disciple. She grabbed at his tunic and pulled it up, exposing his length to her. She frowned for a second, which puzzled the Sufferer. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Redglare. "I just thought you would be bigger." However, she seemed to pay it no mind as she immediately took the throbbing organ into her mouth. Her sharp teeth just grazed at the sensitive flesh, and the Signless groaned. She swirled her tongue around the head of his member, sending a shiver down his spine. Damn, she was good.

Behind them, his disciple was slowly regaining her senses. She pushed herself up onto her knees and, seeing the sight of the two of them, sniffed indignantly. "Oh, so you think you can have him all to yourself, don't you, Redglare?" she snarled.

With a pop, Redglare pulled her mouth off of his organ, causing the Sufferer to hiss at the sudden rush of cold midnight air on his length. "By all means, greenblood, come join me, if you're so inclined." She narrowed her eyes in a challenge. "Though, from your stamina, I'm not sure if you're quite ready for this sort of thing. Maybe you should go back to your books and your drawings, hm?"

That just about did it for the Disciple. "Well, I never!" She stalked over to him on all fours, placing herself next to the legislacerator, not without giving her a cold glare. "You just _watch_ me, tealblood." Without further ado, the huntress lowered her head into his lap and gave a long, steady lick with her tongue. It had a somewhat unnaturally rough texture to it, but like the feeling of Redglare's teeth, it gave him an extra feeling of pleasure.

Not to be outdone, Redglare placed her black lips back on the tip of his member. She started with gentle sucking, along with teasing him by running her tongue over the opening of it. He growled, and reached his hands to the tops of the girls' heads. Clumsily he worked through their raven hair until he found a horn each, and he began to rub gently at the bases of their horns. His disciple purred at the touch, while Redglare gave a hearty moan, which seemed to be only half-theatrics.

Then Redglare took more of him into her mouth, greedily sucking at it and massaging along it with her skilled tongue. His disciple was licking at the base of it with small, rapid movements, with one hand at his testicles. She scratched at them lightly with her claws while rubbing small circles into them with her calloused fingertips. The Sufferer gripped their horns tighter in response, taking them into his hands and rubbing up and down the candy-colored extremities. The lady trolls both hummed in response, sending delicious vibrations into his groin.

Heat pooled in his stomach like a hot iron knot, and he knew he was close to the brink. He may have held out longer ordinarily, were it not for the fact that he had not one but two beautiful women adoring his bone bulge with their mouths and hands. The Signless took in a deep breath and shouted expletives as he felt the heat in his stomach explode within him, blinding him with the white light of ecstasy. His bright red genetic material spilled into Redglare's mouth, but he did not notice that she swallowed it heartily. His head rolled back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, panting and gasping for the cool of the night air to bring his body back into balance.

He let go of the females' horns, and they both lifted their heads from his bulge. Redglare smirked as she licked up the last of his genetic material, while the Disciple leaned upwards and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth – oddly enough, their first. How very backwards this quadrantless relationship was.

"This is a rather intriguing color," mused Redglare, licking it off her fingers lewdly. When the Sufferer gasped at the realization of what had just happened, she raised a hand for him to be silent. "On my honor as a legislacerator, I will not tell a soul of your color, Signless."

His disciple stirred nervously next to him, and he gave the neophyte a steady glare. "Hold true to those words, Redglare, or you will reap the seeds of destruction that you sowed." The warning was simple enough, and she rose to her feet and began to dress herself. The Sufferer snickered to himself as he watched the two women redress themselves.

He, his disciple, and Redglare met several times after that, always for illicit purposes. In time, they began to view the legislacerator as an ally. She provided them with vital information in exchange for "favors," which both of them eagerly gave. It was a win-win situation, at least in their eyes. And the Sufferer and the Disciple both made it very clear that Redglare's prescence would not interfere with their own relationship. And somehow, by some unknown power – maybe even a miracle – it worked.

Perhaps lust was a sin, but he was no god. He was not perfect. But perhaps perfection was not necessary for his work.


End file.
